I'm Walking Down The Boulevard
by CyborgRockStar
Summary: [revised! AU, no romance, friendship.] Kai feels alone with no friends and only his adoptive parents, so he runs away from home. Along the way, he meets up with Tala, who befriends him. Tala's hiding some secrets of his own, though.
1. Beginning

Hello everyone! I took down "I'm Walking Down The Boulevard" because it had song lyrics. But I am revising it, never fear!

Special gratitude time! To everyone who reviewed "I'm Walking Down The Boulevard" before at one time or another: **Blood of the Wolf**, **StarlightPhoenix**, **jadestar123**, **dark-anime-slave**, **smartnsaxy**, **Caffeine Luc**, **Miss Shinda**, **heyeveryonesawinner**, **Wildfox**, **rebecca-1769**, **Original-Monkey-girl**, **Senorita**, **Random Anime Fan Kara**, **biker chick**, **Shaedowe**, **KinaihiriHiwatari**, **tokyo kitsune**, **DM666**, and **Kuja's Kittikat**... THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Love you all!

Now, I hope this revised version is good if not better than the original! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao. I own my plotline.

Chapter One

_Kai's POV_

I sat on my bed, staring out my window. Raindrops were heavily bombarding the glass. I glanced down from the blurry streaks the rain was making on my window to my left arm. Slowly I pulled up my shirt sleeve and looked wistfully at the gauze wrapped around it in the middle of the space between my wrist and elbow. That was where I had cut myself earlier that day.

flashback to earlier that day

I've always felt alone. I've never had any friends, and I can't remember my real parents, who died in a car wreck when I was two. I loved my adopted parents, but for years now, I've felt like there's a hole in my love for my parents, like I love them but they will never be my real parents. That day, I had been feeling my loneliness even more, probably because it was my fifteenth birthday. I had known about cutting, and I always wondered if it really made your pain go away, like I had heard it did. I had been considering trying it, and I decided that was the day I would try.

I went into the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. I picked up my adoptive father's razor, and held it above my left arm. I hesitated, but finally I just shut my eyes and slowly brought the razor down until I felt the cold metal against my skin. I pushed hard until I felt a sting that proceeded to sweep over my body. I gritted my teeth as I slowly dragged the blade over my skin. I opened my eyes and stared at the blood oozing out of the cut. I slowly pulled the razor away from my arm. The blood trickled from the slice and dripped onto the floor. I let out my breath heavily, and stared at my arm. Finally, I turned my gaze to the floor. The white tiles were stained with red. I gently set the razor down on the counter next to the sink. I turned the hot water on and put my bleeding arm under the faucet. I winced as I wiped soap all over the cut and the area surrounding. When I had rinsed away the soap and a lot of blood, I wrapped a towel around my lower arm, and pressured it to make it stop bleeding. I sat on the toilet and watched the light blue towel gain a swelling splotch of red. After a long while, someone knocked on the door.

"Kai? You okay in there? You've been in there for forty minutes." That was my adoptive father.

"I'm fine. I…was just looking at a magazine, that's all," I replied.

"Well, come out soon." I heard him walking away after that.

After a few more moments of staring down at the towel, I slowly stood up and gently unwrapped the towel. My cut wasn't bleeding as much as before. I took gauze from the cabinet and wrapped it around my cut. I scrubbed the floor and razor off as best as I could. The razor looked as if I hadn't used it, but the floor was left with a light red hue where my blood had been. I slowly unlocked the door, and went into my room, where I changed my shirt to a long-sleeved one and tossed the towel under my bed. I got some bleach from downstairs and cleaned the stains in the bathroom with it.

end of flashback

I guess cutting works for other people, but it sure didn't help me. It's supposed to make you forget your pain, focus on the one you gave to yourself. It just gave me a physical pain to deal with on top of all the emotional pain and gave me something to hide from my adoptive parents. I sighed, wishing I had some friends that could help me through this, but, as I already mentioned, I don't have any. Thinking that just brought me back to the reason I cut myself in the first place: loneliness.

I sighed as I pulled my sleeve back down. I lay down and pulled the covers over me. I tried to forget about the cut on my arm and my isolated feelings, but I failed. I made an attempt to fall asleep, but I failed at that task as well. I decided I would just stay up and find a distraction. I sat up and looked around my room.

Nothing came to mind that could distract me, and I sat there for a long while, listening to the rain. When you're alone, in the dark, with nothing to do, you cannot help the thoughts that flood your mind. This was my case, as feelings overwhelmed me.

I rested my head in my hands, trying to think of some escape. The idea of suicide crossed my mind. But I couldn't do that, I had my adoptive parents to consider. So I thought of another idea.

I slid off of my bed, and changed from my night clothes into a red and black outfit. I crammed some clothes and allowance money in a black duffel bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Quietly, I crept out of my room and down the stairs. Once in the kitchen, I grabbed a pen and paper, and I scribbled down:

_I'm leaving this place. There's nothing here for me but pain. Don't miss me, just adopt some other kid. But don't forget me. I love you both. Kai_

I left the note on the table and snuck outside. Rain hammered onto me, and I pulled up the hood of my hoody, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Wondering where I should go, I walked down to the city and I found a gas station with maps in it. I looked at a map of my home country, Russia. I figured out how to get to the next city, and I went on my way.

I realized I was tired after I left the gas station store. 'Where can I sleep at?' I glance around at all the buildings, trying to find a place to sleep. I stopped in front of a homeless shelter.

I walked up to the door where guards were standing. "What do you want, son?" one of the two guards asked me.

"I was looking for a place to crash at tonight."

The same guard said, "Okay, step inside. Vladimir and I will check ya out, make sure you're not some trouble-making hooligan." He unlocked and opened one of the doors and the other guard, Vladimir, stepped in. I nodded at the guard as I walked past him.

Vladimir told me to take off my hoody, and I did so. The other guard searched through my bag, and I felt kind of uncomfortable as he picked up and inspected all of my stuff. Vladimir was checking over my body.

When they were done, they handed me my stuff, and Vladimir led me down a hallway as the other guard shut the door.

The inside of this homeless shelter was pretty nice. The floors were made of some kind of wood and the walls were painted various shades and colors. The hallway we were walking down was painted a dark red. There were many brown wooden doors down the hallway, with labels on them, like "Kitchen" or "Office". Vladimir and I stopped outside of one marked "Sleeping Quarters".

"Okay, buddy, here we are," Vladimir said to me. He opened the door quietly and stepped inside. He held the door open and nodded for me to go in. I stepped inside the room. There was a small lamp sitting on a table on one end of the room as well as on the opposite end. They were both turned on. There was a window opposite the door, with the blinds shut. The floor was also wooden, but in this room the walls were a light blue. There were five beds with white sheets and blue comforters. Three of the beds were occupied.

"See ya later," Vladimir said, and he shut the door behind him as he left. I looked at the door for a moment before turning toward the beds. There were three beds on one wall and two on the one opposite it. The two on the one wall were taken, as well as the one on the other wall nearest the door. I chose the one the closest to the window. I walked quietly over to it and set my bag down on it. I stood silently for a moment as I listened to the rain pouring outside, and I thought about my adoptive parents. I turned back to the door, and walked out into the main hall quietly when I felt an abrupt urge. I shut the door almost silently behind me, and I glanced up and down the hall. I walked to my right, which was the opposite direction of the door I had come in through. I glanced at all the labels on the doors, and finally found what I was looking for: a restroom.

This chapter got shorter since I took out the lyrics. I'm sad…

Oh well. Please cheer me up with reviews! Or flame me…and make me sadder…

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	2. Meeting

Heylo! Thank you to **aries1391**, **YuriyTalaIvanov**, **Random Anime Fan Kara**, and **Blood of the Wolf** for reviewing! BTW, Vladimir's just a useless OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Two

_Kai's POV_

next day

The rain had stopped by the next day. Vladimir had come and woken me and the three other homeless people up, informing us it was time to eat the morning meal. I waited until the four of them exited before grabbing my bag and going out into the hallway.

The hallway wasn't deserted anymore; there were a few people wandering around. I walked past them and toward the door. Outside, two different guards were standing by the door. I nodded to them as I went past, and I hurried off down to the sidewalk. I wracked my brain, but I couldn't remember the route to the next city, so I had to go back to the gas station and look at the map again. I also changed my clothes in the restroom there; a black and red short sleeved shirt, a black hoody, and black and red cargo pants.

After that, I headed off to the next city. Hours later, I arrived there. I was hungry, so I decided I would count my money and see how much I had and what food I could afford. I walked into an alleyway so I could sit down without being in the way, but I found something very interesting down there. There was a red-haired boy, looked about my age, backed against a wall, with two other, bigger boys in front of him, obviously about to beat the crud out of him.

"So, is the wussy rich boy ready for a beating?" one of the bullies, who had a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth, asked. He had blond, spiky hair and lots of chains on his baggy pants. The other one had black, spiky hair and lots of freckles on his face.

The soon-to-be victim just stared at him icily, though I could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes. The other bully laughed, and hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him, gasping, to his knees. The bullies laughed, and the one who had spoken kicked him in the chest.

I figured I should do something. "Hey, you two brainless morons! Why don't you piss off and go get arrested? Or better yet, die and make the world a happy place."

The bullies quit their laughing and turned to me. "What was that, freak show? You wanna repeat that?" the freckly one said.

"No, I don't want to repeat that. It's not my fault you're too stupid to comprehend your own language."

The two bullies glared at me, and they stomped up to me. "All right, you little bastard. You're askin' for it." Freckles was about to hit me when someone said something from behind me.

"You two aren't getting into fights again, are you?"

I turned around to see a teenage girl with large bust and too much makeup on standing in the alleyway's entrance. Light from a building across the street illuminated the area behind her a bit, making it look like a lame movie effect for when the hero shows up and the light behind them makes them look brilliant. Except she didn't look brilliant.

"C'mon, leave them alone, I got us a drink." She pulled out a bottle with drinking alcohol in it.

The bully with the cigarette grunted, and proceeded to punch me across the face. I stumbled back, and glared at him.

"C'mon," the girl persisted.

The one who had punched me stalked by me, though he tripped on my foot, which I stuck out for him to trip on. He jumped up and lunged at me, shoving me against the wall. "You wanna try that again, punk?"

"I can't, idiot, you're pinning me to a wall, not walking by me."

He punched me in the face again. "Stop it," I heard the girl say, and I heard the other bully boy snicker.

Blondie turned his face halfway toward her. "Only if you an' me make out," he reasoned. I took the opportunity to kick him in the balls. He yelped, cigarette falling from his mouth, and staggered backwards. When he gained his composure, he glared at me, and yelled, "You bastard!"

As he poised to hit me again, the girl said, "Fine, then. I'll take him." She locked arms with the other, freckly bully, and started half-dragging him away. Blondie spit on my arm before stomping off down the alley, cussing me out and flicking me off.

I smirked and glanced down the alleyway to find that that kid was staring at me, amazed.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just fine."

I walked into the alley a little more, sat down, pulled out my money, and started counting it. The redhead walked up to me and stood in front of me. "Thanks."

"Hm."

He paused, then asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Counting money."

"And that's what I'm doing."

"But why?"

"None of your business."

"Did you steal it and you're making sure you got it all?"

"No."

"Why are you counting money?"

"None of your business." This kid was annoying me.

"Oh, come on, tell me. If you stole it, I won't turn you in to the cops."

"Piss off."

"Not until you tell me why you're counting money."

"I don't even know who you are."

"My name's Tala."

"That's nice."

"Please tell me."

I sighed. This kid wasn't going to leave me alone.

"I have to see how much money I have."

"Why?"

"Can you just leave me alone!"

He hesitated, but kept on. "I'm just asking a simple question."

"Fine! I need to know how much money I have so I know how much food I can afford!"

He looked startled. "Why do you need to buy food?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know what food is for? I'm hungry, so I'm gonna buy some food I can eat!" I looked up at him for the first time, heated anger flashing in my eyes. He was wearing weird clothes: an orange and white jumpsuit with buckles on the shoulders.

He gave me a questioning look. "Don't your parents buy you food?" A look of realization crossed his face. "Oh. Are you an orphan?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then where are your parents?"

I sighed in frustration.

"Well?"

"That's enough questions. Just shut up and piss the hell off, you annoying freak."

He looked at the ground while I continued counting my money.

"If…well…since you're hungry…you want to come to my house?"

"What?" I was surprised at this invitation. No kid had ever asked me to their house before.

I thought about it. 'What do I have to lose? Plus, I'm sure it's free. And I can split right after I eat so I don't have to stick around with this kid. Hopefully he's not planning anything.'

"Okay, sure," I said monotonously.

He smiled. "Good! But first, what's your name?"

"Kai."

So I put my money away, and he led me to this very nice neighborhood. _Very_ nice.

"Well, this is my place." We stopped in front of this huge two-story house. It had flowers and trees and stuff all over the yard, a little white fence surrounding it, and it was painted a bright sky blue. It was like a fancy house that people imagine living in when their children—you know, one of those 'perfect, cute' little houses. I disliked it.

"_That's_ your house?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it is. My father makes lots of money every month, so we're pretty rich."

"Apparently."

He smiled again. "Well, come on inside. My father's at work, but my mother should be there."

We walked up the driveway and up a little pathway to the front door. Tala took out a key from one of his pockets and unlocked the door. As we shut the door behind us, a feminine voice called out, "Tala? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Tala replied, and motioned for me to follow him down a hallway.

I was amazed by three things in this house. One, it was really clean. Two, it was really big. Three, it was really nicely decorated. My thoughts on it: 'Wow'.

I glanced at everything as Tala led me down a hallway. We ended up in the kitchen, where a pretty young woman was washing dishes. She was average-sized, with red hair like Tala's that was hanging down about shoulder length. She turned around as she heard us enter. Her eyes were a beautiful deep green, and she was wearing lipstick and eye shadow. My attention turned from the house to her.

"Now, who is this, Tala?" she inquired.

"Kai. He saved me from getting beat up by two thugs," Tala said proudly.

"Oh, really? Thank you, Kai. You must be a nice young man."

"Hm," was my response. I wasn't that nice of a person, anyway.

-- --

This chapter got lots of revision, and I think it's better than it was. Don't forget to review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	3. Sleepover!

Hi! Thank you to **IceAngel's Hikari**, **aries1391**, **Blood of the Wolf**, and **StarlightPhoenix** for reviewing chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Three

_Kai's POV_

Dinner at Tala's house was nice, just like everything else about his house. After the meal, Tala took me to his room. It was painted blue, and had a bed with a black comforter, a desk, a dresser, a stereo/radio, and lots of posters and stuff on the walls.

"So, you like my room?" he asked me.

"It's…nice." I use that word a lot, would you agree? It's a filler for when I really mean 'I don't give a care' or 'it's fancy'. Maybe I'll just say that one day….

He looked at me with a happy smile playing on his lips. "Really? You think so? Thanks." He glanced around his room proudly.

'Weirdo…,' I thought.

At that moment, Tala's mother walked in. "So, Kai, when was it you were planning on going home? You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, but I just would like to know."

I was about to say "I'm leaving now" when Tala spoke up and said, "He was gonna spend the night. Is that all right, Mother?"

"Oh, well…yes, that's fine." She turned to me. "Your parents said it was all right you spend the night with someone they don't know?"

As I was going to say "No, they wouldn't do that, there's no way in hell I'm staying in this fancy place with girly-boy", only in somewhat nicer terms, Tala cut me off yet again. "I met his parents, Mother. They said it was okay."

"Alright, then. Tala, get Kai some extra blankets and the air mattress, he can sleep in your room." With that, Tala's mother walked off.

Tala's smile broadened.

"I'm not staying here," I said bluntly.

"Where else would you go Kai? You told me you ran away—"

"Which I now regret."

He glared at me and kept going. "You told me you ran away, so I figured you could stay here, where it's comfortable and warm."

"Fine, whatever. But if I'm not here in the morning, don't be surprised."

The smile crept back to his lips. "Okay, I'll go get the blankets and mattress." He hurried away, allowing me some private time.

'Well, how bad could it be? He's right, it'll be warm and comfy. But still, I'm on a mission to escape my loneliness, not have a slumber party with a stupid prissy rich kid.' Just then, Tala came strolling back in, with a box advertising some air mattress company and a pile of blankets. He dumped them on the floor next to his bed. He proceeded to set it up; I just watched. When he was finished, he jumped up with a somewhat triumphant look on his face.

He gazed at me, still as happy as a kid getting presents.

"You want to go to bed now?" Tala asked me.

"Sure."

"Grab your toothbrush and night clothes."

I retrieved my toothbrush as he got his night clothes.

He looked at me questioningly. "Don't you have anything to change into?"

"No."

He continued looking at me for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Follow me."

We walked down the hallway and into a bathroom (yes, a _nice_ bathroom). The walls were burgundy, the floor had light blue tiles with swirls of white, and the countertop was blue, a little darker than the tiles.

"You can brush your teeth while I change," Tala informed me.

I pulled my sleeves up so they wouldn't get wet, but unfortunately for me, Tala spotted the gauze around my arm, and the small areas of rust-colored stains from dried blood.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" I should have realized that question was inevitable.

I searched my brain frantically for some lie because there was no way I could tell him I had cut myself. "Well, I, um…." Unfortunately for me, I sounded like a moron.

"Oh, it's something private? You don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah." I was relieved that he said that.

But I should have known it was too good to be true. "Aw, c'mon Kai. How bad can it be?"

I sighed; I thought he would have gotten the message: I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'S MY PRIVATE BUSINESS AND LIFE THAT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PRY INTO. But, I guess he didn't get the message.

"Please, Kai? Please tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business."

He was silent after that and he continued changing his clothes, so I brushed my teeth. Sadly, though, he wasn't off that subject, because when I finished, he asked, "Why is your arm bandaged?"

"Damn it, just shut up!" I snapped, hoping no one else had heard me, "It's none of your fucking business!" Man, he was irritating me. The stupid cut reminded me of my home, which just reminded me of my loneliness. And why would I want to remember that when it was the very thing I was trying to escape?

--

Tala's so OOC, isn't he? Oh well. It's fun to make him like that. ;) Please review.

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	4. Scars on Us Both

Hey again! Thank you **Blood of the Wolf**, **Random Anime Fan Kara**, **storm-of-insanity **and **StarlightPhoenix **for reviewing! Yie, I feel loved!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Four

_Tala's POV_

I glared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, lying in my darkened bedroom. 'What the heck is Kai's problem?'

I glanced over at my new companion, taking in his sleeping form. 'What's he got to complain about, anyway? I have it worse than him. Sure, he's got some gauze on his arm, for some cut or something, but I have to deal with emotional scars, reopened or from long ago.'

Sighing, I gazed back at the ceiling, watching the headlights of a passing car create odd moving lights above my head. But my stare became quite absent, as a memory pulled me into its hold.

flashback

I was about ten years old, five years ago, and had once again took a beating from some older kids. They always seemed to be picking on me, hating me, just because I was rich and they were poor. They told me I was selfish, bratty, cruel…and that affected me in the long-run.

But back to the story…I came home, ignoring my parents for I was angry at them, blaming them that the other children beat on me. Slumping on the couch, I flipped on the TV, searching for something to take my mind off of the day. A soap opera happened to be on at the time, and I decided, What the hell; I'll watch it.

Bad idea.

The episode was about some teenage girl having some crisis with her boyfriend. Actually, I was envious that all she had to deal with was some worthless date-mate, rather than suffer physical beatings and loneliness every day.

Anyway, she made a drastic decision, and locked herself in a bathroom. Sliding open a medicine cabinet, she grabbed random bottles and gulped down the pills inside. Obviously, shekeeled over, dead.

Intrigued—and being the stupid, naïve, weak child I was—I found this to be quite a good solution to my problems. Therefore, I soon found myself staring at a cabinet full of medicinal bottles. I dumped a handful of pills out and attempted to take them, but the nasty taste forced me to spit them out.

Sounds rather pathetic, doesn't it? And I'm sure one would think that I am nothing but a cowardly loser. I've gotten used to the insults, though; they might leave cuts on my soul, maybe even cause blood to spill, and though they evolve into scars, no matter how small, I recover mostly in the end. I've learned to be strong: life taught me how.

But anyway, my memory doesn't end there; rather, it branches into something far worse.

I received another beating the next day, same kids, this one leaving me angrier than before, simply because other children watched this time. How can anyone watch someone innocent be beaten? If I was even innocent….

That was the day that I forced myself to gulp downthe handful of pills.

My parents, at that point, were utterly concerned about me and my emotional health. So my father came to check on me. Being excited with this whole 'take some pills, go to Heaven' thing that I so foolishly desired, I hadn't locked the door. My father knocked, and when I didn't answer (too busy feeling dizzy and sick while I swallowed more pills), he just barged right in.

I don't recall much after that, it was all pretty much blurry, as I was falling in and out of consciousness. I just know there were flashing lights and sirens, my parents talking to me, and then lots of movement and white. I do remember, somehow, some of my thoughts and feelings. Like wondering my mother was crying; wasn't she happy that her son wouldn't be in pain any longer? And I do recall the strongest urge to die…. Then, for a long while, all was black, and I dreamed up strange things about my parents, about Heaven, about those kids beating me up….

Eventually, I awoke to humming machines and blinding whiteness.

end flashback

In truth, I am selfish. That memory only proves it. If I had been thinking about my parents in the least, I wouldn't have been blaming them for my problems, and I wouldn't have attempted…suicide.

I shuddered, closing my crystal blue eyes, feeling much loathing for that memory, for the way I was—that is, so pathetic and weak that I would actually try to kill myself and not just face my problems.

Besides, I probably wouldn't have gone to Heaven anyway. That place is for good-hearted people who are selfless and generous. Not for stupid children who blame others for everything and commit murder.

Sighing again, I wracked my brain for something that would take my mind off of the subject. My thoughts, once again, landed on Kai.

Looking toward him again, I scanned his shadow-draped form.

He was quite the enigmatic kid, didn't talk too much, just threw out some sentences that tended to be smart or smart-alecky. He had run away from his home, for what other reason than to escape something?

And then, there was that gauze on his arm….

Curiosity got the best of me. I should have remembered, _Curiosity killed the cat_.

I slid off my bed and knelt next to his sleeping form. Cautiously, I pulled the covers off his upper body, revealing his arms sprawled over his chest. I picked his arm up, my eyes darting back and forth between his face and arm, trying to be sure he wouldn't wake. Actually, he hardly stirred. Lucky me—for once, not sarcastically.

I knelt there, holding his arm, wondering how precisely I was supposed to get the gauze off without him waking. In a moment of irrationality fueled by curiosity, I simply shoved his sleeve up and began to unwind the white tape-like substance.

Kai's ruby eyes fluttered open. Blinking, he quickly registered the fact that his arm was in my hand.

"What the—," he started, but I cut him off.

"Just shut up and forget it happened."

Kai's blank and somewhat confused stare followed me back to my bed, which I slumped back into, my back facing him.

'So close…Dang it. Gotta find out what happened to him! ... He ran away to escape something...he has physical injury. ...Child abuse?'

* * *

I totally rewrote this chapter; I didn't like it much (I mean, I have to at least make a LITTLE effort to get Tala less OOC) and I had to ditch the lyrics. It follows the same basic format of the original, pretty much. Except I added in that part about Tala trying to peak under Kai's gauze, it just popped into my head. Personally, I like this version better.

And I have no idea what sort of soap operas air in Russia, if any, so I just based it on the ones here in America.

And it's kinda short, oh well.

Thanks for reading, please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	5. Revelations

Hey again! All you fanfictioners out there who are dedicated to reading this fic are in luck! This fic has become my main focus, so expect updates every couple of weeks. For more information on why that is, check out my profile page!

Thank you to **StarlightPhoenix **(times 2), **storm-of-insanity**, and **aries1391** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Five

_Tala's POV_

I turned my head toward Kai's sleeping figure on the air mattress next to my bed.

'Abused. Maybe he is. I would want to run away from home if my parents abused me. And abused kids usually have emotional issues, right? He seems kind of messed up, sort of…enigmatic…. Well, he's no more messed up than I am.'

Kai looked pretty peaceful as he slept. He didn't look troubled. I began studying those weird blue triangles on his face. Why were they there?

'But he obviously has some kind of trouble. He avoided answering some of my questions, after all. Maybe it is abuse. Gah, why would I know?'

I sighed, wishing I knew what was wrong with Kai. But, I decided to quit thinking about things for the night and just get to sleep. So I turned my back to where Kai lay, and I stared at the blue wall opposite my door.

a few hours later

I had been tossing and turning in vain for a long while, but no matter what I just couldn't find sleep. Sighing, I sat up in defeat. I glanced around for something to occupy myself, since I was so restless. Kai's bag caught my attention. I quietly slid off of my bed and tiptoed to his bag. I knelt down and quietly unzipped it. There was only some clothes and cash. I didn't really care what kind of clothes he wore, especially the underwear, or how much money he had: I was hoping to find some answers about him, any clues I could get. But there weren't any.

Once again, I sighed. I looked around my room, bored, tired, and restless. I put away Kai's things, and left them as they had been. I went back to my bed, wishing with all my heart that I would fall asleep.

Eventually, my wish was granted. Unfortunately, my sleep was plagued with nightmares.

tala's dream

I stood in a bathroom in which everything was white; I was the only thing in color.

A transparent bottle crammed with pills was in my pale hand.

I dumped some of the elongated medicine into my other hand, then shoved them in my mouth and swallowed them dry.

The blinding whiteness transformed to consuming blackness.

Everything and nothing was a black void.

I appeared again, a lone figure in the darkness.

And suddenly, some faceless people materialized around me.

They laughed at me, mocked me, spat at me…hit me.

Much to my disgust, teardrops streaked down my face and bruises quickly formed on my skin.

Eventually, I backed away from them, receded into darkness.

I was saying something to them, but it was incomprehensible.

And just as abruptly as the world turned black, it became white again.

I suddenly lay on a bed in the center of the colorless nothing.

I could hear my heartbeat on a monitor I couldn't see.

It got slower and slower; I could see myself fading, eyelids slowly closing, breathing slowing down.

Eventually, my parents appeared.

For many moments, they stared at me, with looks of indifference.

Disgust wrinkling their noses, they turned away, and stalked off into the nothingness, until I couldn't see them anymore.

Immobilized and apathetic, I listened to my heart beat until it diminished to nothing.

end of tala's dream

I woke up gasping for breath, my body covered in a cold sweat. Immediately I sat up, wide-eyed and scared. I felt tears slipping from my eyes.

'No, I'm not alone. My parents love me; they would care if I died. I know they would.'

For a few moments, I futilely tried to convince myself that I was not alone in this world. Truly, though…I was. All I had was my parents…and that's just not sufficient enough, especially for a teenager.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, I cradled my head in my hands, wishing I had someone else's life, wishing someone else could be burdened with my attempted suicide, my occasional suicidal thoughts, my dreams of death and loneliness, and my feeling of isolation.

I sat there on my bed for a while, wallowing in self-pity, making pointless wishes. Eventually, I calmed down, knowing this was my life, the burdens I was meant to carry, obstacles I had to overcome.

I suddenly remembered Kai was in my room. Forcing my typical negative thoughts away, I looked down at the air mattress, surprised to see it unoccupied. His bag was still there, so I figured he went to the bathroom. I was right with his location, but not his business.

_Kai's POV_

I stared in the mirror, and a copy of myself stared back.

For some reason, I had woken up. Maybe it was because the last two nights I hadn't gotten as much sleep as I should have, and my body was adjusting to having a new amount of sleep, causing me to wake when I would have gladly accepted more rest. When I could not fall back asleep, I grew impatient, so I snuck out of Tala's room. He was asleep, but he was tossing and turning, apparently lost in a nightmare.

I walked into the restroom for no particular reason. I closed and locked the door, hoping no one would need it for its intended purpose. I looked in the mirror, at myself, thinking about my home. I pulled the sleeve of my black hoody up and stared at the gauze. I sighed, remembering why I gave myself that cut…my pathetic loneliness.

'I should leave this place, right now. I should sneak out, and keep going on my way to…wherever I'm going.'

I sighed again. Suddenly I felt foolish for running away. I knew what I was running from: my loneliness. But I didn't know where I was going to. It would have been so much smarter to have stayed at home, stayed with my adoptive parents. I could have talked them, and they could have helped me. But no, I just had to be a moron and run away.

No, I shouldn't blame myself…I wouldn't have been to keen to accept their help anyway.

Besides, I couldn't just turn back now. So I decided to leave Tala's house and go wherever.

Logic crossed my mind, though. 'In a big, fancy house like this, they probably have some high-tech security system. But what if they don't? Dammit…'

I closed my eyes and sighed yet again. 'I guess I'll just wait for tomorrow to bail outta here.'

next morning

"Rise and shine, you two. It's time for breakfast!" the voice of Tala's mother woke me from my much-appreciated sleep. She was standing in the doorway, waiting for us to get up, looking just as freaking cheery as ever.

I sat up on the air mattress and glanced over at Tala, who had slid off his bed, looking surprisingly apathetic. I hoped that meant he would be less annoying.

Tala's mother smiled happily at us and strolled out of the room, humming some tune and fiddling with a strand of red hair. Tala motioned for me to stand up, and then we followed his mother downstairs and into the kitchen. A guy, presumably Tala's father, sat at the table, sipping coffee from a mug. He trained his blue eyes on us as we entered.

"Well, good morning, Tala," he greeted in a calm and happy way.

Noting the happy feeling that hung in the atmosphere, I remember thinking 'Unless Tala's parents are always so freaking happy in the morning, they must have had some "bedroom fun" last night.' I really don't know where that thought came from, it was so unlike me... Teen hormones, maybe?

"Hello. You must be Kai. My wife told me we had a house guest," Tala's father continued to me in the same tone, standing and vigorously shaking my hand.

"Yes…sir." I added the last word as an afterthought, realizing I should be polite.

Tala's father chuckled. "No need to call me 'sir'. Just call me Ivan."

"Come, sit down. Have some breakfast," Tala's mother interjected, beckoning toward the table.

I sat down next to Tala and ate my meal, which, to my disgust, was rather fancy. Why didn't they use all their money on something better than regal meals?

Anyway, as I ate, I thought about how I was going to leave: I couldn't stay at Tala's place forever, and I wanted to be on my way. 'I guess I could just leave when they're all busy with something. Tala's father has to leave for work I suppose, and I'm sure Tala's mother has some work around the house to do or something. But I'll be stuck with Tala. Damn it.'

After breakfast, Ivan left and his wife set off to somewhere in the house. Tala led me back up to his room, where he sat down on his bed and gazed at me, still strangely apathetic. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged in response, even though I was well-aware of what I wanted to do: LEAVE.

He looked at the floor, in thought. I took a seat on the air mattress, trying to figure out how I could get away from here. But Tala spoke, breaking the silence and disturbing my thoughts.

"Kai? Um, I was wondering…that gauze…on your arm…," he trailed off.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow, recalling how he tried to take it off my forearm last night, though I remained silent, somewhat relishing in how he sounded like a moron, making me feel less stupid.

"Um, well," he stuttered again. "I, uh…are you…" He paused for a while, then started over. "Kai?" This time he waited for my response.

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you…do your parents…abuse you?"

I was stunned. "Excuse me?"

He turned a little red in the face. "Well, your bandage…on your arm…I was trying to figure out…why you had it…and I thought…maybe…it was from…your parents…abusing you." He looked up at me, a questioning and sorrowful look replacing the indifference.

I just smirked. Tala gave me a look of shock.

"Abused? You think I'm abused?" I chuckled a little. "Well, you can think what you want."

"So…no?"

I just kept smirking.

Tala moved his gaze, now embarrassed, back to the floor. "Oh."

We sat there in silence, again. This time, I broke the peacefulness.

"I'm leaving now."

Tala looked at me in surprise at my blunt statement. "What? Leaving? Why are you leaving?"

"Because I feel like it."

"What? Why?"

"I can't stay here forever."

His face grew sad. "No…please don't leave."

It was my turn to be surprised. I wasn't expecting that reaction. But I kept my cool. "And why shouldn't I?"

Tala looked down again. He remained quiet for interminable minutes, pretending that the floor was interesting.

Finally, he whispered, almost inaudibly, "You're the only friend I've ever had,"

Once again, I was shocked, for I had once more been hit with an unexpected reaction like concrete hits your face when you fall. 'Friend? He called me his _friend_? Friend?'

"I…I have to go," I said, feeling as if I were in a daze. I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and walked out of Tala's room, confused at why on Earth he admitted that. That kid was odd. I went to the front door and walked out, not bothering to shut it quietly. Then, I took off at a dead run to the city where Tala and I met.

in the city

I skidded to a halt on the sidewalk a way into the city, my breath coming heavily. I ambled into the nearest alleyway a few yards, leaned against the wall, and slid down it until I was sitting. When I finally caught my breath, I thought about the last statement Tala had presented me with.

"_You're the only friend I've ever had."_

"Friend…. You consider me a…friend?" I whispered to myself.

Everything that had happened starting with me saving Tala from those bullies, ending with him saying I was his friend, played in my head. We hadn't known each other that long…could we be friends? I didn't know how long it took to become friends; I had never had any. After thinking for many moments, I came to the conclusion that you don't have to know each other a certain amount of time before calling each other "friend", though why did he say I was his? I had never made any friendly gesture toward him, only saved his ass because he was too pathetic, but I didn't even really _like_ the kid.

Or maybe…I did, just a little. He wasn't that bad…I think he was trying to be friendly. So maybe, what I did next, was because of that thought. Or maybe it was because I was utterly desperate to have someone I could turn to. Whatever in my subconscious called me to make the choice I did, I listened and obeyed:

A smile formed on my lips, and I muttered aloud, "You have a friend now, Tala. So do I."

For some reason, I was expecting this sentence to fill some empty place in my heart, the place currently occupied by loneliness. But I felt no such thing. I figured I should tell Tala I was his friend, apologize for leaving. I stood up, preparing to do just that. But then, my smile was replaced with a frown. 'If we are now friends, will I have to tell him why I ran away? Will I have to tell him why my arm is bandaged?'

Those thoughts made me change my decision. 'I'm not going back. Not now, at least.'

Shrugging off all thoughts of Tala, I headed down the city sidewalks, on my where to Anywhere.

_Tala's POV_

"I…I have to go," Kai said to me. I watched him pick up his bag and walk off. Silence was the only noise, until I heard our front door shut.

For the seemingly trillionth time in my life, I felt tears prickling my eyes. Refusing to let them fall, I ogled the empty doorway.

And with every time I felt tears, came the inevitable self-loathing.

'Why'd he leave like that? Not even responding to my words. Why? What did I do wrong? I tried so hard with this…. I'm just defected, just impaired…just a stain on the purity of life. I'm just a stupid, worthless _nobody_….'

And why must with utter self-hatred, complete self-doubt, and total uselessness come thoughts of suicide?

* * *

I had written two versions of this chapter originally: one I disliked and another one I posted. I didn't remember writing both, so I revised the first chapter five I found. Later, I found the second one and realized that was the original chap5 I posted. So I just consolidated them both to make an extra-long chapter five. Didn't you all so want to know that?

Thanks for reading, please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	6. Decisions

Greetings from the odd plane of my mind. Care for some pocky? _obsessively licks pocky_ Yip-yippie! (You know something? I don't even like pocky that much….)

Hey, doesn't everyone wanna find out if Tala killed himself? Well…too bad. That's not in this chapter. Mwaha! But I suppose if you read the original version, you know what happened to him…unless you forget, like I do. _sweatdrop_

Anyhow, thank you to **storm-of-insanity**, **Blood of the Wolf**, **KinaihiriHiwatari**, **aries1391**, and **The Dark Light 22** for reviewing! Yay, I reached twenty reviews! _victory dance_

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Six

_Kai's POV_

a day later

The stars sparkled the way dewdrops strewn across a spider web do in the early morning sun. But their light was meager compared to that of the full moon. I admired the scene nature had set while I ambled into an all-too-familiar neighborhood.

I was feeling rather foolish with the fact that I had left home without a plan, and decided to make my way back there. Not that I could stand to think what my parents were going to say. After all, I had acted so…childish. Besides, I didn't want them worrying about me and I sure as hell didn't want them trying to help me.

But still…I decided that my home was where I belonged. And the thought that I would force myself to face Tala one day was mildly comforting—though I didn't like the fact I wasn't up to facing him now.

Sighing, I tucked my hands in my pockets, and glanced at the small houses that surrounded ours.

'Bet none of them noticed my absence….'

Snorting, I shoved thoughts like that away, and gazed back toward the sky.

Within the next few minutes, I came to the front of our one-story house.

To my disappointment, no lights were on, meaning my adoptive parents were out.

'Hmpf. Figures they would be out having fun while I was playing with girly-boy….'

A sudden pang of pain shot through my heart. _Were_ they out, living it up, forgetting about me? Hm. Seemed likely enough. After all, I was a problematic, quiet, self-absorbed teen in my mind, so how much different could their perception of me be?

I stalked up to our front door and knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

This time, I banged.

Still no answer.

Frustrated, I glowered at the door, as if it were the cause of all my problems. Cursing under my breath, I strode off toward the sidewalk again, a chilly breeze playing with my hair.

'Dammit…. Would they really do this to me? Just forget about me and go off with their friends? Gah, stop jumping to conclusions, Kai. For all I know, they could have gone out looking for me…but I doubt it. No, actually, it makes _perfect_ sense that they wouldn't give a damn that I'm gone. And it's not like they abandoned me; _I _abandoned _them_….'

My grasp tightened on the strap of my bag as I halted and gazed, still glaring, toward the sky. Not even the scenic view stirred up the tranquility I felt before.

'Dammit….'

a half-hour later

Here I was…back where I started.

Leaving home and right back in the same stupid little town.

Even by the same buildings.

Starting all over again….

Sighing, I stepped into the little convenient store I went into the first night I ran away.

_Ran away_…. That sounds so cowardly….

I marched through the racks of random items, gazing about, searching for something, hoping I didn't seem too shady….

I noted the teenage blonde girl behind the counter, who was violating the store's policy by smoking, was watching me. Hmpf. So much for not looking shady.

…After a while, I found what I was searching for: a razor blade.

The girl at the counter put out her cigarette in an ash tray next to the cash register. (An ash tray in a non-smoking building?) She stared at me as she rung up my blade and took my allowance money.

"So, whatcha need this for?" she questioned curiously, eyeing the hand I used to pocket the razor.

"Is that really any of your business?" I retorted monotonously.

She didn't appear taken aback; rather, she just raised one pale eyebrow. "No…but it's polite to answer a lady, wouldn't you agree?"

For a brief moment, I examined her shabby exterior and crooked teeth, before striding toward the glass door. Before walking out into the crisp, dark night, I turned back and said, "I would hardly call _you_ a lady."

fifteen minutes later

I dropped my bag to the ground soundlessly by my feet, crimson eyes glued to the still, dark waters of the pond in front of me. The reflections of innumerable stars created dazzling little specks of white on the water. A light wind caressed the surface of the pond, and I watched tiny waves chop up the stillness of the water.

I was in the center of the local park—the place where children played during the day and teenagers vandalized at night.

Stifling a sigh, I delved into my pocket for the cheap razor. Once I had it out, I studied it closely, as if I would find something on it to change my mind.

But at the moment, I didn't think anything could change my decision that I made once seeing that my parents were not home.

Gently, I rolled up the sleeves covering my left arm. Ignoring the gauze on my forearm, I lifted the razor above my wrist, though my right arm suddenly felt heavy.

I closed my eyes softly as I brought the razor closer to my skin. In the blackness, images of my parents materialized.

'…How are they going to feel if I'm found dead? …If they care about me…. No, no, I think they do…. It's plausible, anyway….'

Unexpectedly, my mind showed me—of all people—Tala.

'…What? …I didn't even think about that…. Oh well, he'd never find out anyway. Probably hates my guts right now…so I shouldn't even be thinking about that prissy girly-boy….

'Besides…it's not like there's anyone else to mourn my loss other than my parents…. So screw it all, I'm going to do this—and make the world a better place.'

Upon opening my eyes and readjusting them to the dim, natural light, I realized I had stopped my hand centimeters above my wrist. Inhaling deeply, I continued bringing the object closer to my skin….

…Interminable moments passed before I felt the cool metal touch me and slightly break my skin.

'Push down harder,' I ordered myself, '_harder_.'

…But something inside of me…made me stop.

I'm not sure why, but I ceased in mid-slice, and simply gawked at my arm.

'This isn't the way…I want to die…even if life is bad…isn't there worse? I'm acting so childish, so foolish…so _weak_.'

Suddenly, self-anger pulsated with my blood, drowning out the pain: There wasn't any way I wanted to be a coward, a weakling; I'd been strong all my life, and I wasn't quitting now.

Without another thought, I tossed the razor blade right into the pond. For a few moments, I watched unseeingly as the ripples from the impact expanded…and then I shoved my sleeves down—disregarding the droplets of blood welling up—and seized my bag.

Once again, I strode off into the night, with rejuvenated self-loathing, mind set on where I was going.

* * *

Squeefulness, that was fun to (re-)write. More angst, yum.

Thankies for reading, please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	7. Outcome

Greetings, all! Thank you to **The Dark Light 22**, **storm-of-insanity**, **catseyes77**, **Blood of the Wolf**, and **Avatar of Fyre **for reviewing! Wowy…so many, LOL. Much appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao. Haven't you figured that out by now?

Chapter Seven

_Kai's POV_

I traveled once again, for about six days: It took me that long to get to the suburbs Tala lived in. It took me a while to remember which house was his; all the houses in his neighborhood looked like they accommodated rich people.

I stood in front of his house for a long while, staring, wondering what I was going to say. I hoped Tala would be there, but I wasn't sure at how he would react to seeing me; I did kind of just leave without a "good-bye" or "thank you" and I panicked when he claimed, in a somewhat childish way, that I was his friend.

I hoped he would understand why I did that after I explained because I thought of him as a friend too, and I could have used a friend—no matter how strange and undesirable that confession was inside.

Another thing, I was hoping that his parents weren't that upset about the whole escapade…simply because I was hungry; I had to skimp with food because my money was running low. Just another thing to feel weak for…unable to stay at proper nutrition level on my own….

"Can I help you young man?" a male voice broke into my thoughts. Startled that there was someone present besides me, I turned around and found myself looking at Tala's father, Ivan. When he recognized me, the only suggestion of his emotion was the dislike flaring in his eyes; the rest of his face remained void.

"Aren't you the kid who stayed at our house for a night a couple of weeks ago?" His unhappiness upon seeing me was hinted in his voice.

"Yeah," I responded monotonously.

"And you're back? Why?" he asked, making me feel as if I were a suspected criminal being interrogated.

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me those reasons."

"I want to talk to Tala."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Oh. And why is that?"

"Why'd you laugh?"

"Because you're one of many to make my son feel worthless and disrespect my family. I chuckled because you're the only one so far to come to our house and then come back a second time." With that, he walked past me toward his house. When he was a few feet past me, "Wait" came out of my mouth. He turned back around, staring at me with dislike and anger written on his features.

"What?"

"I didn't come here to make Tala feel worthlessor todisrespect your family, this time or the last. I came here to talk to him, and about what is none of your concern. Also, I wanted to thank you and your wife for housing me and giving me my basic needs. With that being said, I would like to speak with Tala."

Ivanstared at me, surprise evident among the other, more negative emotions.

"Fine," he said after a long silence.

He turned and slowly walked toward his house, and I followed suit. Once inside, he told me Tala was in his room andIvan walked off in another direction, leaving me to remember where Tala's room was. I made my way up the stairs and I wandered down the hallway until I stopped in front of the only closed door. I knocked on it without giving myself a chance to decide what I was going to say because I knew I would stare at that door forever going over my words.

Silence came from the other side of the door, followed immediately by clamoring. A couple of minutes later, the door swished open, revealing Tala, who looked rather emotionless.

Well, that didn't last long: Upon seeing who had knocked, his crystal-clear-blue eyes widened. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing." What I was saying was so unlike me…but something about this boy was goading me into acting as such. For some reason or other, I had the strangest gut feeling that he was like me…that he was lonely and in pain too…and his father's words had only backed up that instinct. It felt comforting to know someone else in the world shared my emotions….

Tala regained his collected poise, and simply cocked an eyebrow.

I continued, "Well…about leaving like I did…I'm sorry." Internally, I was hoping he would take that well; after all, it wasn't every day Kai Hiwatari apologized…especially to people who are so…girlish….

I broke our eye contact, gazing downward at the floor, examining my shoelaces, while the redhead mulled over what I had said….

"…Why should I believe that you are sorry?"

Should have seen that coming…. "I hardly ever apologize. Hardly ever. The fact that I'm doing so to you speaks for itself." (Note that I left out the part about my thinking of him as girly….)

Still, I examined my shoelaces, feeling rather like a 12-year-old girl myself….

I must say, I was shocked to hear what Tala said next.

"That's…alright."

So startled was I that I actually gazed into his eyes again. And I received yet another shock to see…melancholy sincerity reflecting in the blue depths.

And, in an action quite the opposite of what his eyes portrayed…he sent me yet another shock by upturning one corner of his mouth in a slight smile.

The biggest shock of all was yet to come:

I couldn't explain it…but Tala gave me an odd feeling of acceptance…like he knew what I was going through, like he knew I was feeling pain…and thus, I allowed one corner of my mouth to upturn as well….

--

I tried to keep Kai in-character while making him…realistic? Yeah, I find that really hard…so please tell me what I could have improved on in that category…much appreciated.

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	8. Of Course Things Couldn't Stay Happy

Konnichiwa! Thank you to **aries1319**, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, **blueraven**, **Avatar of Fyre**, **storm-of-insanity**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **CreativeChilde**, and **YuriyTalaIvanov **for reviewing chappie seven! Yeesh, I can't believe how popular this is! Thanks, all. ;D

And good news: not only have I completed revising the chappies in need of it, I've also begun work on the next few chapters! Ideas are flowing, peoples, so updates are still going to be every couple of weeks for a good long while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Eight

_Kai's POV_

Noiselessness settled in. I still had that little, meaningful smile on my face, Tala still returning the gesture.

Jeez, that redhead should feel lucky: getting an apology AND a smile from me…in one day! A record, I believe….

Inside of me, despite this miniscule display of minor affection, turmoil still existed. I almost killed myself days before, after all, and my parents seemingly abandoned me…. Thoughts of this spiraled back into my brain, though I forced myself to keep that stupid smile on: I let Tala down before, I supposed I should endeavor not to again…not so soon again, anyway.

"Tala!" came a random shout from somewhere below. "Tala, come down here! Bring that other boy too!"

Oh, so now to that Ivan guy, I'm '_that other boy_'? Hmpf….

Not responding, Tala—still smiling—led the way downstairs. Damn, what a huge house….

Both of Tala's parents were seated in the living room area. His green-eyed mother was sitting in a position that suggested she had haphazardly sprawled onto the couch. As she twisted a strand of red hair anxiously, eyes glued to the television screen in front of her, my gaze shifted to Ivan. Said guy was standing next to her, blue eyes shimmering with a whole mush of emotion: confusion, suspicion, fear, nervousness.

What the heck was up?

And then I heard what the person—a newscaster, I inferred—was blabbering about on the television:

"…_And their conditions, all-in-all, are stable, though their boy is still missing, and has been for the past week or so…."_

In an act of subconscious, I looked toward the TV screen, and to say that what I saw utterly surprised me would be an understatement.

Right there, on the local news, was my picture. _My _picture! …What…the hell….

'_Missing_…'

So someone had reported—

Wait.

'…_their conditions, all-in-all, are stable_…'

What the hell happened?

"Did you know about this…Kai?"

The quiet question was so sudden, I was unable to suppress my jolt of surprise. It was then that I realized that two sets of penetrating eyes were upon me.

"Did you know about this, Kai?" repeated Tala's mother fragilely, ogling me as if she could dig the answer from my mind with her eyes.

Apparently, my brain was unable to send a message to my vocal cords, because I couldn't think of anything to say. Everything was so confusing all of a sudden….

"What happened to them?" I blurted out, not recognizing the fact I had spoken until halfway through the sentence.

Brain randomly spewing information at me, I didn't even wait for them to respond. I was oblivious anyway, at the moment—oblivious to my surroundings, the people in them, to my actions…. The one thing that got through to me, though, was:

_I have to find my parents_.

Tala's folks said something to me, but I don't know what; I scrambled away and somehow found the door, flung it open, and barreled toward the street.

Even though I had hardly gone anywhere, when I paused to figure out where to go, I was panting. Must have been the shock, I suppose….

"Kai!"

A flash of red, a flicker of blue…. "Kai, what are you doing?" Tala's voice was slightly concerned, though he sounded totally in control.

"My parents—"

"Why bother asking you? You don't know what you're doing, just racing off without any answers." He shook his head, crimson bangs bumping against his cheeks.

"Tala, I have to find—"

"I know, calm down…."

half-hour later

Slamming my fists on the reception desk of the hospital created an ominously soft _boom_.

"My parents, Hiwataris, what room?" I demanded in a gasp induced by hated worry.

The middle-aged lady behind the desk gazed up, at first appearing angry at my disruption of whatever she was doing, then looking startled. "Say…aren't you that boy from the television?" Her amber eyes widened and recognition dawned quickly on her face. "Oh…my—"

"_My parents, Hiwataris, what room_?"

Scowling at my rudeness, obviously not understanding of how human emotion works, she searched through her files for their room. I rapped my fingers impatiently on the wooden desk, staring at her with hardened eyes, cold mask firmly back in place.

My unfaltering gawk seemed to unnerve her, though she looked up and muttered, "Room 221."

Without any gratitude, I spared the large map of the hospital a glance, then shot off in the direction of said room.

_Tala's POV_

Oh hospitals…how I loathe thee.

Instead of the scowl that so agreed with my feelings, I placed a look of indifference on my features and strolled casually into the white building, trailing my parents. Emotions of all sorts were battling for control just beneath the skin…but calmness was what the people outside saw.

First off, hospitals are just naturally unnerving: All white, filled with syringes and people willing to stab them into you, tons of machines and technology and drugs for all types of tests…rather uncomfortable, I think. Then, of course, hospitals bring back memories of…_unpleasant _experiences….

But I wanted to be there for Kai—I couldn't lose him, if he was true in what he said, about considering me something like a friend. Therefore, my heart told me I must go into this hospital, though my brain was shouting at me not to.

My parents said something or other to the lady behind the desk. She replied with babble about Kai being that kid from TV, and quickly dialed the police or something to report it. I was finding it difficult to pay attention there; my nervous glances were really not helping the efforts of remaining apathetic….

Before I knew it, I was sitting in one of those hard plastic seats. It was strange—the only other time I was at a hospital, I was in the room with the bed and all, and my parents were out here, waiting for me. Now here I am, waiting to know the condition of people I've never met—the parents of a boy I hardly know.

Odd.

But so I am.

-- -- --

Haha, I love those last lines, do you? XD I know these chapters are short, sorry. I'll try to make future ones longer!

Thanks for reading and please, drop me a review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	9. Angst and Rain and Cuteness

Hello! Welcome back. Erm…about the really long wait on this despite the fact that I said updates would be quick…I'm sorry! _bows _I've been so busy and I had to neglect fanfiction dot net for a while, and when I got back to it—I was sort of bored with my ficcies. Here I am though, back again, so I hope this story still gets a lot of reviews.

Speaking of reviews! Thank you to **Avatar of Fyre**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **catseyes77**, **DM666**, **aries1391**, **StarlightPhoenix**, **storm-of-insanity**, and **PantheroftheNight **for the awesome reviews!

Again, sorry for the wait! I hope everyone remembers what the previous chappies contained. XP And I hope you all enjoy chapter nine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Nine

_Kai's POV_

Some person in a lab coat yelled at me because running is not allowed in hospitals. Boo-hoo…I have business to attend to. The look in his eye, though, made me think he was going to whap me for breaking the rule; fortunately, he just left me with a glare I could surpass easily, and I scurried off at a fast-paced walk.

Every door looked the same: dull brown, with a brass plate. Finally, I found the one with ROOM 221 printed across it.

Forever seemed to pass from the time I raised my hand to the time the sensation of the cold door-handle actually happened. And another forever ticked away while I stood, seemingly waiting for some sort of invitation or something.

Finally, I gulped in a breath, and swished the door open.

The room was rather barren…aside from the bureau and chairs and bed. The silence was only punctured by the beeping of a heart monitor. Someone had been speaking in a whispered voice to the person lying on the bed—a familiar voice that ceased to exist once I opened the door.

A familiar voice…belonging to my father.

There he sat, dark blue hair mussed, tons of bandages and gauze on his bare skin. His clothes were ragged and bloodstained, his light brown eyes bloodshot.

At first, he merely gazed up at me, probably expecting to see a nurse or something. His eyes were clouded with despair—until he recognized me. It seemed to take a long time, probably because he couldn't believe it, but mirth eventually welled up in those strained eyes.

"Kai?"

His voice was in the same bedraggled condition as the rest of him.

"Father."

Out of nervousness and uncertainty, I licked my lips, and kept eye contact with him. Against that little nagging voice that demanded I remain strong and not show emotion, I longed to embrace my adoptive father, have him hold me. I so wanted that comfort and security….

But the look in his eyes, the joy at our reunification, made me feel guilty: This was the man I had left, along with his wife—two people who had taken me in all those years ago, who loved me and took care of me, and I abandoned them, causing them anguish and grief.

And suddenly I realized why they weren't home the night I returned….

My auburn gaze shifted weightily to the bed…and there laid my adoptive mother. Her yellowish, shoulder-length locks spread across the pillow, uppermost eyelashes gently touching her soft cheeks, an oxygen mask over her mouth….

"Kai…."

I couldn't tear my gaze away, even at the sound of my father's voice—she was so vulnerable-looking, this strong woman always there to uphold me….

"Kai."

I noticed my father gently slip my mother's hand out of his palm, resting hers gently against the bed. He stood, in slow-motion, his eyes raking me over.

And after a few quick strides, his arms were around me, his love for me was felt…and I wondered how I ever could forsake these two wonderful people.

…_beep…beep…beep…_

that night

I spent the rest of the evening in a chair across my mother's hospital bed from my father. He explained to me what happened—nasty car accident. They both were banged up, my mother obviously worse—she was in a coma.

My adoptive mother—in a coma. All because of a stupid car accident, of all things.

I asked what happened to the other driver, as my dislike for that person bubbled.

Guilt strangled my soul again when my father said they had died.

'Oh…fuck….'

Apparently, my father had been in the hospital for all these days, waiting for her to wake up. She was getting better, though, she was stable—she should wake up any day now. Good news…but I still felt guilty. I still felt responsible.

Eventually, my father was noticeably getting increasingly tired: His head kept bowing, then shooting back up; the words he was soothing his unconscious wife with were diminishing to slurred mumbles.

Silently, I lifted myself from the hard chair, and took to staring out the window. When I glanced back again, my father's head was resting on the bed, and he was snoring ever-so-lightly. A peaceful scene…that I felt I was intruding upon. I had felt that way the whole time he was talking to her, like a stranger just here to pay a visit.

Outside, it was a starless night—clouds were covering the velvety black sky. Still, I gawked, absent-mindedly though it was, listening to the beeping of the machines.

And the one thing happened I so bid not to: a teardrop trickled down my face, and I couldn't stop the others following it.

_Tala's POV_

A nurse shooed us out of the hospital, informing us in a scolding voice that only family members were allowed in the buildings after 10PM. Hmpf. I shot her a scowl, about to tell her—perhaps a bit proudly—that I needed to be here for my friend (Stupid-sounding, I know, but I was shaken with happiness at having a companion.) but she shoved me out with gnarled hands.

As we plunked into the car, thunder boomed ominously in the distance. Soon, rain started plopping from the colorless clouds adorning the sky, and lighting rippled across the crying clouds.

As soon as we were back in the driveway, my parents were about to open their doors when I said, "I'm going to stay out here a while."

They both gave me a look that implied I was nuts, and I stared them down, until finally my mother submitted and bid me farewell with a "Be careful". And they were gone into the pouring water, arms shielding their scalps, practically dashing toward our front door.

The car door slammed shut behind me, but the sound was muffled by the droning rainwater. I reveled in the soft tapping of rain against me, relished in the misty smell. A small smile laced my lips, as I sighed contentedly, appreciating the odd sense of calm and strength the rain gave me.

So many times before I had done this: gone outside in the rain, just to feel and be and relax. I'm not religious, don't practice anything, but it still is a spiritual experience to stand in the rain; healthy for the soul, anyway.

I wondered if Kai had ever bothered going out in the rain just to exist and feel stronger. With that food-for-thought, I meandered off down the street, tucking my hands in my pockets.

Halfway down the street, I noted a rock in my path. It tumbled far when I kicked it. In the duration of my stroll, it preceded me, guiding my footsteps.

Guiding me right down an alleyway.

Screwy aim caused the rock to spiral down into the darkness of an alley. Without hesitation, I wandered in, scanning the area for signs of life. Perceiving none, I moved my foot about in the dimness in search of the rock.

My foot made contact with something hard…something hard that growled. Startled, I drew back my foot, and stared at the thing. Lightning flashed, and in the momentary light I could make out what the thing was—a dog.

As though on cue, the dog—more like a puppy—leapt up and yipped at me. Not one to back down from a challenge, I squatted down in front of it. Immediately, it shut up, and eyed me cagily.

"Hey, puppy," I muttered over the patter of rain. Steadily, my hand reached out, and I hoped the pup would sense that I was unafraid and not wishing to harm it.

Apparently it didn't, though, because it cowered and released a feeble yip.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

Dumb to soothe a puppy, I know. Hell, I didn't know why I was doing that…. Sure, I was fond of animals, but…there was something about the pathetic aloneness surrounding this dog that gravitated me to it. I dunno…I think, since my loneliness was being chipped away, I was determined to eradicate loneliness from the face of the planet. An uncharacteristically selfless thing to desire, but hey, people change.

Again, the puppy barked weakly, still giving me that wary eye. Another streak of lightning, and I saw the fear in its large black eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Impulsively, I scooted forward and seized the puppy, lifting it into my arms. Seconds later, it occurred to me how stupid that was—the thing could have been diseased, or dying, or vicious, or something.

Glaring at my idiocy, I bit my lip and stalked off out of the alleyway, rock forsaken.

The puppy, apparently, was not vicious. In fact, it seemed to be cowering the whole way back home.

Standing on my front doorstep, soaking pup in hand, rain still pouring, knowledge that I had a friend, and one with injured parents at that—a lot to take in, but I felt I could handle it and I was prepared to face it.

--

Heh, that thing about feeling strengthened in the rain is so true for me. It's definitely a spiritual experience for me to go out in the rain; I feel God and pure and strong. I advise you all give it a shot—it's soul-cleansing. Temporarily, sometimes, but still very wonderful feeling, and it does erase some sense of burden.

Anyway, Tala with a puppy—cute image, no:)

Merry Christmas! And Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa and…Happy Anything-Else!

Thank you for reading; please review!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	10. Calling

Hiya, everyone!Isn't it simply miraculous--I'm actually updating within a couple weeks! Woot!

Thank you to **aries1391**, **YuriyTalaIvanov**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, **DM666**, and **StarlightPhoenix** for reviewing! You guys make me so happy with your kind words!

Hope y'all enjoy this chappie! _winks_

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Ten

_Kai's POV_

I didn't know if I could takeit any more. The guilt and pain…it was unbearable. I wanted something to alleviate it…something, anything….

Glancing back at my out-cold parents for the umpteenth time, I finally stood up straight, taking my warm forehead away from the cool windowpane for the last time that night. Cracking my knuckles absently, I headed out of the room slowly, closing the door gently behind me, blinking in the sudden light from the dimness of my mother's room.

I wandered about the hallways aimlessly, wiping the back of my hands on my cheeks to dry them. Long ago I forced myself to stop crying…but internalizing everything all over again was eating up my soul.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I gazed at some doors, mindlessly reading the brass plates. Up and down many white corridors I traveled, brightened eerily by the fluorescent lights. Doctors and nurses were still scurrying about, though the hospital was much less crowded, much less busy.

I passed a trolley chockablock with all sorts of instruments. All sorts of instruments that were rather dangerous to have just sitting in a hallway. For some reason, though, these medicinal-related objects seemed to call to me….

I glanced back over my shoulder and noticed a lady in a nurse's uniform pushing the cart inside a nearby room. For the odd reason, I halted, leaning against the wall casually with one heel propped against the wall.

Minutes later, the lady reemerged and went off down the hallway, nodding politely to me. Unresponsive, I waited for her to be out of sight. Then, and only then, I wandered toward that door, standing threateningly before me.

I peaked through the blurry window above the brass plate, squinting, trying to make out what was beyond the door. Nothing was visible, though, and I just decided to take a risk. Making sure the corridor was deserted, I squeaked the door open and peered around it.

No one.

So I hurriedly stepped inside and clicked the door closed behind me.

A couple of yards away stood the trolley, calling me forth. Moving closer, I examined each metal object swiftly…and found one that suited my liking. Hoping these things were clean, I lifted it, studied it, and pocketed it.

Without further thought, I peaked around the door again, saw no one, and strode out, continuing my way down the corridor as though nothing out-of-the-ordinary was going on.

After a few minutes' time of searching, I discovered the location of the restroom and headed inside. Obviously, whatever floor I was on was quite abandoned, for no one was in the bathroom at all.

Smirking—as this was quite the advantage—I stood in front of a streaked mirror, examining my features: the usual pale self, face adorned with a cocky smirk.

I pulled the metal instrument from my pocket, staring at it.

I thought of why I was doing this in the first place, zeroed in on my inner agony and my suffocating guilt.

But I also recalled the last time I did this, and how it really didn't help me in the way I envisioned, only adding on more pain to all the emotional suffering I was enduring….

Still, though disgusted as I was by it, I was desperate; sick of being stuck in agony. Certainly, befriending Tala helped ease away some of this, but realizing what had happened to my parents and the pain they felt over me only added to my inner turmoil. Therefore, it was all becoming too much…and I wanted to erase it all, at least for a while, at least for some few precious moments….

Desperation as my advocate, I pulled up my sleeves on one arm, and unraveled the tightly-placed gauze. It wasn't needed anymore…but it would be in a few minutes.

Picking up the instrument, I studied my blurry reflection in its metal for a moment…and then brought it to my skin.

At first, the scalpel brought me no pain. Gradually, this swelled to a sting that very quickly evolved into throbbing. My mind focused solely on this pain, soaked it up, wished for sole concentration on that pain forevermore so I wouldn't have to deal with my worthless emotions….

But no. That felt like running away, resorting to an easy outlet.

I opened my eyes—which I hadn't realized I had closed—and stared at the blood welling beneath the metal of the scalpel's blade.

And for once, I suddenly didn't care. Didn't care if I was being weak, didn't care if I was running away, didn't care if this was stupid—_I wanted and needed relief_.

And thus I brought it….

half-an-hour later

Ah…thirty minutes of relief.

I left that dingy restroom with an odd apathy in my heart, induced by a bunch of now-gauzed self-inflicted cuts. Much better than that pain…_much _better.

Ambling back to the room I found the scalpel in, I was fully intending on returning it. But a roadblock met me as I crossed the threshold.

My hand was on the doorknob, I was about to enter, when a gruff voice behind me came out-of-the-blue.

"Excuse me, young man, where do you think you're going?"

Turning my head slightly, I took in the countenance of a burly, brunette man, towering over me with his hands on his lab-coat-covered hips.

"In here," I replied simply, jerking a thumb toward the closed door and going back to my task.

"Don't be fresh—why do you want to go in there?"

I didn't answer.

'What am I going to do? Go in there, and he'll see what I've taken; leave, and risk never coming back.'

"Well?" he prodded, glaring.

The truth spilled out before I could fully decide on my action. "Returning something."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"This." I produced the scalpel from a pocket carefully. Apparently, I still wasn't in much of a caring mode.

The man seized it, tenderly, and examined it so closely it looked as though he were trying to see individual molecules. "And where, my dear boy, did you get this?"

"In there, obviously."

Again, he glared. I returned it with an intense one of my own, though it really held no passion.

"_Don't _be fresh with me! Just what, precisely, were you doing with this?"

"That really is none of your business…sir."

"Yes, son, I believe it is. What are you doing in this hospital, anyway?"

"My parents…."

Suddenly, his dark eyes were upon me, sizing me up—and comprehension dawned on his ugly mug. "W-wait. You're…that Hiwatari boy?"

Scary, when everyone knows your name.

"Yes."

He blinked rapidly a few times, then gathered his composure and looked angry once more. Shoving the scalpel in my face, he asked loudly, "_What the devil were you doing with this instrument_?"

I couldn't think up any lies. I knew this apathy was temporary, meaning anyway that if I lied, it would probably just add to guilt in the future. So what else could I have done but been honest?

In slow-motion, I rolled up my sleeves. He, apparently, was stuck in slow-motion mode as well, because the time it took for his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop at the sight of blood staining gauze was an eternity.

"What…why…." Words were not coming to his brain; he just gaped at my arm, dumbfounded.

Taking my chances, I snatched the scalpel from him, and once again had my hand on the doorknob. _This _time he clasped a hand on my shoulder, firmly.

"You are coming with me!"

The man half-dragged me down the corridor, hand on my shoulder, and I merely glared at the world. Nothing was in my soul…except anger—this guy messed up my feeling of pleasant nothing.

Though I didn't fight back—resisting any stimuli would only work me up more, I reasoned.

Eyes flashing dangerously, the man yanked me into an office on the ground floor. Sitting behind a polished desk was a plump, mustachioed, balding man. Ogling me with deep blue eyes, the older guy said, "And what might this surprise late-night meeting be for, Doctor Schakowsky?"

"This _boy _was stealing costly surgical instruments, only for the purpose of inflicting pain upon himself!" roared Dr. Schakowsky furiously, his iron grip tightening on my arm.

I merely glared as the guy in front of me continued sizing me up, though it still was somewhat empty.

"And," started the older, "what precisely did he steal?"

"This!" Dr. Schakowsky held out my hand, which was clenching the freshly-cleaned scalpel.

"And you know what he was doing with this…how?"

The doctor ripped the scalpel from my hand and slammed the scalpel on the older guy's desk with unnecessary force, then yanked my shirt and sweatshirt sleeves up to reveal the reddening gauze.

Not much of a response from the older guy, he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, sir?" demanded the doctor. "What should we do with him?"

A few moments contemplative silence descended; then, "This is that boy gone missing a week or so ago, is it not?"

My glare intensified. Why had everyone in the city heard of me? Really, it was highly annoying. Sure, I wanted to be noticed somewhat, because I didn't want to be lonely. _Somewhat _being the keyword there: I didn't want to be publicly known!

"Yes, sir, this is."

"Has he been reunited with his parents?"

Doctor Schakowsky turned expectantly to me. Still glaring, I muttered, "Yes."

"Yes, _sir_," corrected the doctor heatedly. He obviously didn't care I had injured myself, but was only concerned with the fact I had used "costly surgical instruments" to do so.

"Well, then, I feel we ought to let his parents have a say in the outcome of his punishment."

Getting annoyed with this doctor's grip—which was beginning to cut off my circulation—I ripped my arm away from him, pulled my sleeves down, and mumbled angrily, "My mother's in a coma."

My tone was challenging, angry—I wanted instantly for someone to aid her, and I was going to make it known, right there and then, even though it was a split-second decision, even though it meant yanking myself from my apathetic trance.

Both men eyeballed me, the older apparently considering my statement. He placed his chin carefully on the bridge his intertwined fingers created, and questioned slowly, "Then your father can help decide what we do with you because of this little offense." He waved the scalpel in the air for effect.

"My mother is in a coma," I endeavored, "and I want you to do something about it."

The scalpel was back on the desk, and the guy was answering me, "We are already doing all we can, my dear boy."

"Do _not _call me "your boy", old man: I am no such thing."

"Forgive me, then, Kai."

I nodded acceptingly; at least the man was using my name instead of calling me "the missing Hiwatari boy" or something.

Something in my intense glare must have triggered another thing in the guy's mind, because he sighed in a defeated way, and leaned against the back of his chair, eyeing the ceiling, extra weight causing the chair to squeak. "Well, Kai…treatment here, it isn't lacking. It's just that we haven't got that much on the plane of taking the best care possible of comatose patients…."

Dawning realization crossed his aging features. He sat straight up again, staring directly into my flame-like auburn eyes. "I have something to discuss with your father, Kai, do you think you could come here with him tomorrow at three o' clock on the dot?"

Wondering what this guy was up to, I nodded reluctantly, still glaring him down. Feeling dismissed, the other man (looking confused) nodded respectably at the older gentleman and clasped my arm again. "Come now, Kai—thank you sir."

* * *

See? Longerness. :)

New things are just around the bend for Kai, so read on if you want to find out!

have a nice day

CyborgRockStar


	11. FGSP

Hello, everyone! _dodges random tomatoes thrown at her _Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated, heh heh... I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure what to write on this story, and I got bored of it, and...typical excuses. _sweatdrop _All I can really say is sorry. So...sorry. _smiles_

Thank you SO MUCH to **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix**, **Apple Senorita**, **YuriyTalaIvanov**, **Fire Phoenix2**, **Troublesome Aries**, **DM666-san**, **WaitingForYesterday**, **shadowoftheredmoon**, **The Dominator**, and **StarlightPhoenix **for reviewing! You don't know how happy it makes me to get so many reviews! Thank you so much!

I hope this chapter is suitable. I think it's amusing at times, and hopefully you will too. I just wanted to get this posted, and I didn't feel like proofreading it--so what I wrote today (the end of the chappie) is un-edited--I hope there's not many mistakes, and I hope it makes sense.

With all that said--enjoy chapter eleven!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; it belongs to Aoki Takao.

Chapter Eleven

_Tala's POV_

Rainwater spattered everywhere when that puppy shook itself off…and right inside our foyer.

That probably wouldn't go over well with the parents.

I sighed, staring at the black-tan ball of fur. It gazed about, immobile, visually memorizing every little inch and detail. It noticed me looking at it and met my gaze: chocolate brown clashing with icy blue. No, not _clashing_, but _coinciding _by softening my hardened eyes and making me offer a friendly though miniscule smile.

Hey, I can't be caught smiling all the time—it would be lies.

'Do dogs recognize smiles?'

"Tala?" called my mother from somewhere. My heart skipped a beat: I couldn't let her see this sopping wet puppy, who had just shaken off water all over her foyer, and who probably was filthy, standing in her house. Not to mention, I wasn't the driest or cleanest thing around.

"Yes?" I answered casually, scooping the pup back up.

"Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"…Kai's parents…."

"I've never met them."

Silence responded. Wrong thing to say? I dunno….

Uncertain with what to do, I slipped off my shoes and padded my way through the house, hoping that the pup and I weren't dribbling water.

Stealthily, I managed to find my way to the closets, and I did a rudimentary job of wiping down the puppy. Obviously getting used to me and liking my touch, it waggled its tail. Sort of amusing, really, because its whole back end wiggled when the tail wagged hard enough.

Hurriedly, I returned to the refuge of my room, where I cranked on some blaring music as I changed into dry clothing in order to drown out any sounds the puppy made. Once done, I plunked onto my bed…and the little dog joined me.

It yipped gleefully, and I reached out to pet it. Jeez, this thing was trustworthy. It rolled onto its back, tail flapping…and I got a sight of the southern areas.

Female.

"So you don't have a home then, eh, puppy?" I murmured, voice barely audible over the loud songs of pain.

"Yip!"

In the time between songs on my CD, I heard the noise my hand made when it scratched the pup.

later

Eleven o' clock….

Finally, my parents had gone to bed. The whole house was silent—they made me turn off my music long ago. And I somehow managed to keep the dog quiet.

In my room, I found numerous strings, varying lengths, collected under the bed. I recalled momentarily the time when I was eight and so desperate for a friend that I actually made myself sock puppet friends, using some of this very string for them.

Pathetic….

Anyway, I tied the strings together, and created a makeshift leash. Really, I hoped it would hold up, though doubted it would be strong enough. Then again, would that be so bad? The puppy would run off, and go back to living on the streets—but that really wasn't significant in my life, was it? After all, my taking in this puppy was completely random, and meant nothing to me hours after the act.

Still…I now felt obligated. So I managed to tie the string leash around the puppy's neck, picked it up, and carried it down the unwinding staircase, annoyed at the fluffball's constant motion.

Finally, I got outside, in my sock-feet…though that didn't matter.

'Does anything matter…?'

I plopped the dog down on the wet grass. Having thought ahead, the pre-used towel of earlier was on the floor next to the door inside.

The little puppy—what I had deduced to be a German shepherd pup—was scooting about eagerly, sniffing every nook and cranny. I held my attention to it, though eventually found my interest waning…and I looked toward the sky where I knew the moon should be too.

Only the waning crescent wasn't there…the clouds still were. Covering the lights of the sky…like my self-doubt covers the person I could be…like the self-dislike covers the innocence hidden away. The innocence reflected in this puppy.

later

Dry and comfortable…. Well, the puppy was anyway. I wasn't so much of the latter.

Female German Shepherd Puppy—or FGSP—was nestled in my armpit, quite content. Oh, why had I let this thing in my bed?

Ah well…at the time, I wasn't too concerned. Truthfully, I was rather stuck in thoughts about serious matters. About my life, about Kai, about his parents, about life generally, about death, about the afterlife, about innocence….

So it was rather surprising when I suddenly awoke the next day to a wet face and feeble sunshine.

Blinking wearily, I noticed FGSP licking my face, staring at me with pleading eyes. I sat up, yawning, in that temporary feeling of ignorance of everything when you wake up—and then my situation rushed back.

I pushed down serious musings of my life, made sure to remember Kai and his parents, but kept my focus one thing.

'What am I going to do with FGSP? I can't bring her out—my parents won't approve….'

Flipping the covers off of me, I slid out of my bed, FGSP plopping after me and wagging her tail so hard I half-expected it to fly off. Snatching up the crude and colorful and wet string leash, I tied it around her neck again, and set her inside the closet, attaching the other end of the leash to the metal bar for hanging clothes. Looking confused and not so happy anymore, FGSP gazed up at me with big brown eyes, tail limp.

"I'll be back, don't worry," I reassured, for the odd reason enjoying this responsibility. It was a rather nice escape to have all thought focused on this little life, unimportant like my own; it was a better and healthier decision than some of my previous, I realized….

Sighing, I closed the white closet door, leaving it open a crack. FGSP yipped once or twice, though I simply ignored it, changing my clothes and hoping no suspicions were formed….

All throughout breakfast with my parents, an eerie silence reigned. Father sipped his fresh coffee, staring at something out the window, lost in thought. Mother ate quickly then attended to cleaning up. I tried to eat at a normal pace, but made sure to save a bit of my toast, claiming I would finish it later.

Hoping my folks were okay, I stored the toast in the refrigerator, and figured they were merely thinking about Kai's parents…whom I decided I ought to go visit later today, introduce myself, support Kai, whatever friends do….

After Father had kissed Mother and I, and headed off to work unusually pensive, Mother tidied up around the kitchen. Lost in thought myself I flipped through the few stations our TV had, not really paying much attention to it but instead waiting for the sounds of—

Mother left the kitchen a half an hour later, scurrying off to clean the bed covers. Smiling to myself, and feeling rather clever, I meandered back toward the kitchen, snagged the toast, and attempted to hide it as I folded my arms and tucked it under a hand.

Casually, I strolled up the stairs, back to my room, relieved that Mother wasn't about. Once inside the refuge of my room, the place that had kept me safe and hidden whenever I needed it to be for many years, all fifteen of them actually, I locked the door behind me and turned on my music, a moderate volume today. If Mother heard FGSP's barking and discovered her, I assumed she would be a lot less harsh than Father; still I didn't want either of them to find her, so music was my cover.

Upon opening the closet door, I was greeted with a high-pitched yip and a furiously wagging tail. She was glad to see me, no doubt. Untying her, she bounced about, jumping on me and giving me her full attention—or rather, the half-eaten piece of toast in my hand was what was getting to her.

Unable to help the smile that upturned my lips, I knelt down and placed the toast in front of FGSP. This was greeted by a ravenous inhalation of food and a still-wagging tail. Once she was done (which didn't take long) she sniffed and snooped everywhere, still hungry I guessed.

Sitting back, I vaguely watched her, a random jumble of the what's-to-come in my mind. For several minutes I merely sat and contemplated, elbows-on-knees—though this state was broken when, as I readjusted my position, my nose picked up a sharp scent.

Nose crinkling, I begged no one that scent wasn't what I thought—but venturing into my closet told me otherwise.

There, on my carpet, was a nice fresh spot of yellow urine.

Goody.

later

Cleaning the carpet was loads of fun. Totally.

First I had to scold FGSP, which lo and behold, only made her pee again! So, about to pull out my hair, I threw her in a corner and snuck downstairs, where, after a concerned questioning from my mother, I managed to get back upstairs with a rag and carpet cleaning spray.

Of course, FGSP was so interested in what I was doing, I nearly sprayed her out of anger to get her away…. Eventually though, I got the urine up. Not the stain mind, just the urine.

Hopefully no one will notice the splotchy spots on my carpet…hopefully….

After successfully returning the cleaning supplies, I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling as FGSP sniffed the new stains, and decided that I ought to go visit Kai and his folks.

I figured I ought to take the puppy out to go to the bathroom in case she had something else to get out of her system; somehow, and let the gods be praised, I managed to get her down the stairs without Mother seeing. _Un_fortunately, Mother happened to be in the kitchen; after hearing her humming, the perfect warning bell, thanks Ma, I leapt unceremoniously into the foyer closet, the vacuum cleaner's pipe jabbing into my side and an unhappily startled dog digging its teeth into my fingers. Youch.

There was too much hoping going on as it was, but I couldn't help the urge to bargain with Fate to let Mother not need the vacuum or broom or whatever other cleaning supplies were in this closet….

Well, apparently—Fate has it in for me.

For a while, I was standing there, uncomfortable, FGSP wiggling rabidly—and everything seemed pretty quiet. Since nobody was poking around the closet or trying to figure out where I was, I figured I was safe and the coast was clear.

Wrong.

So wrong.

Grasping FGSP more tightly, I gently, creakingly, swung the closet door open—and just as I stepped out of it, Mother said, in a low tone of voice, as though she were right close to me—oh wait, she really was only a few feet away—"Tala, sweetie, what are you doing in the closet?"

Completely startled, I nearly dropped FGSP—but luckily I managed to regain my poise and I simply threw the poor pup back into the closet with a soft clatter before I slammed the door closed behind me. "Uh, n-nothing…it's just…uh…nice and, uh, cozy in there…you know, I was just chilling in there, with the cobwebs and uh…uh…."

Mother gave me a skeptical glance as she placed her hand tenderly on my forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Mm-hm, yeah, why?"

"You seem sort of…jittery."

"Oh, no, I'm fine…."

"Well…if you say so. Tell me if something's wrong." With those lovely maternal words, Mother turned around and reached for the closet—wait the closet?

"Mother!"

She turned around at my surprised yelp. "Yes? What's the matter?"

"Uh, um…you don't want to go in there."

My mother chuckled and placed her hand on the closet doorknob. "I'm not going _in _to the closet, honey, I'm getting the broom…dropped a few crumbs in the kitchen…."

"Uh? Oh, well—uh, but, Mother, there's cobwebs and spiders and…icky junk like that!"

Smiling, she replied, "I'll be careful, Tala."

"No! You don't understand!" Not knowing what else to do, I jumped in between her and the closet. Startled, she took a step backwards and asked firmly, "Tala, is something the matter?"

"Uh…no, of course not. Uh, don't worry about getting the broom, Mother—I'll take care of cleaning up those crumbs!"

"Oh…why, thank you, Tala."

I was waiting for my mother to leave so I could open the closet door to get the broom and shove back FGSP unnoticed—but Mother didn't budge. "Um…do you need something, Mother?"

"I'm just waiting for you to get the broom. I'm curious to see why, exactly, you're so frightened of me delving into the closet…."

At that point, my mind cleared itself of all ideas—the only thing in it, pretty much, was "…Crap."

Nervously, I turned around reached slowly for the door…. Couldn't the phone ring or something? Anything? _Anything_?

…Of course not. I seized the doorknob and slowly pulled it open; FGSP's little black nose appeared in the crack and I jammed my foot between the door and wall to keep her from escaping. Mother didn't say anything, so, with the door ajar only that small amount, I shoved my arm into the closet, fished around for the broom—and, thankfully, managed to locate it. As soon as I ripped it out of the closet, I slammed the door shut again, and could distinctly hear FGSP yelping on the other side of the door.

"What was that noise?" Mother asked suspiciously, eyeballing the closet.

"Noise? What noise?"

Without hesitation, Mother hurried towards the closet—I had to think of something FAST—

"Mother! What's that hideous thing on the back of your head?"

"What?"

My mother spun around and gazed wide-eyed at me. Touching her red hair tentatively, she questioned softly, "What…thing?"

I felt terrible for doing this, being cruel to my mother, who was there for me no matter what, who was kind and loving—but I had to keep her away from that closet and I knew superficiality was her weakness, so….

"Knot. There's a knot in your hair. Very blatant." I swallowed and gazed, ashamed, at my feet.

Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Ah…I see. Thank you, Tala. I'll be right back."

She whirled around and quickly strode towards the stairs.

"Um, Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I go to the hospital to see Kai…?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Without another word, she scampered up the stairs, and, with a damper on my spirit, I hurried into the kitchen to clean up those crumbs.

When I was finished with that task, I returned to the closet, shoved the broom back inside it, and grabbed up FGSP. Luckily she hadn't had any more accidents; and luckily, Mother hadn't returned from fixing her hair. So, without further hesitation, I led FGSP outside by her string leash and decided I ought to just take her with me—no point in leaving her in the house for Mother to find.

Mind beginning to stray, I couldn't help but wonder, as I walked FGSP down the street, how Kai and his parents were doing. Had his mother gotten worse? Was his father faring alright? Did Kai need me for comfort?

FGSP stopped to sniff the mailbox of the house two doors down from us. Looked like I'd have to wait a while before finding out the answers to my questions.

* * *

Well...? How was my grand return? Did you like this chappie? Even if you didn't, please review, tell me what you think! Much appreciated!

Have a wonderful day!

CyborgRockStar


	12. A New Solution

Hello! I'm back! Aren't you all ecstatic? I'm sorry it's taken so long! Again! I wrote this chapter a couple of months ago and completely forgot to post it, in all honesty. _sweatdrop _I'm so sorry again, readers! I hope you're still a tad bit interested in this story...

Well, thank you to **DM666-san** and **Darksouled Saiyanphoenix** for faithfully reviewing chappie 11! Much much much appreciated, thank you!

Enjoy chappie 12. I hope it was worth waiting for. :)

Disclaimer: CyborgRockStar does not own Beyblade—it is copyright Aoki Takao-sensei. I'm sure you get that as I've said it eleven previous times, but….

Chapter Twelve

_Kai's POV_

"Kai. It's nearing three. We should head down to see the doctor."

I gazed up at my father from my tense position next to my mother's bed. He was hovering on her other side, slouching, exhausted. The bags under his eyes were darkening, and his hair and clothing looked more awry then ever.

I had done that.

"Yes, father."

As I slowly rose to my feet, my father raked his fingers gruffly through his dark blue locks, bending down to kiss my mother's cheek lightly. He pulled away slowly and paused with his face a few inches above hers. The will for her to awaken shimmered in his eyes so passionately that I half-expected her dark blue irises to be visible again.

But, of course, they weren't.

Looking defeated, my father straightened, smiling sadly at me. "Come, now—let's go see the doctor."

a few minutes later

"Sit, please," the aging doctor I had met the previous day offered warmly, gesturing at the plush chairs in front of his desk as he ushered us into his office. Avoiding his gaze, I tugged absently at my sweatshirt sleeve and plunked into one of the red seats. It was surprisingly comfortable, and a sudden urge to curl up and sleep in it overcame me. In attempt to distract myself, I surveyed the old doctor's office: a few paintings here and there, a couple fake plants, a bunch of random files with papers jutting out of them, office supplies, file cabinets….

'The walls are a nice shade of blue,' I thought dully. Whatever.

My father slipped into the chair next to me and rested his hand on the arm of my chair as the doctor dropped into his own chair. Smiling, the older man said, "I'm Dr. Klaus. The interns prefer Dr. K, so whatever suits you."

I mentally rolled my eyes. His cheeriness was…unwanted, to say the least. Whatever he had to say was bound to be serious, so couldn't he just quit with the nice act and cut to the chase?

"It's good to meet you," my father replied softly, smiling that sad, defeated smile. I looked away from him, staring down at the diamond-patterned carpet. I couldn't _stand _that look. Screw being a man about it—I just _hated _seeing my father like that.

Dr. Klaus folded his hands neatly on his desk and leaned back a little. "So…I wanted to discuss your wife, sir, and your mother, Kai. I have an offer for you. This isn't the richest hospital around, but I'm sure we could contribute a bit to the expenses if you'd like to take me up on this offer. Not to mention, there's insurance. I don't know if that will cover anything, but…."

Glancing back and forth between me and my father, Dr. Klaus's smile faltered, and he removed his hands from his paper-littered desk, fingering the stethoscope around his neck gently. "Your wife, sir, she's in serious condition." His tone became more grave; my father tensed a little. I changed my mind a bit about that whole "screw being a man" notion and decided I'd better sit straight and stop being sad or whatever the hell I was. "We don't have the best treatment for comatose patients here, and I think she'd be better off if we moved her to another hospital. One of the finest in the world for treating comatose patients, even. Patients in her such condition…."

"Whatever you need to do," my father interjected eagerly, "whatever you need to do."

Dr. Klaus stood and began pacing, continuing thoughtfully. "Also, if you'd pardon this intrusion of mine into your personal business, I don't believe that being with you two, sir, is the best thing for Kai right now…. I think he needs some treatment of his own." The aging man halted and gazed at me. I cocked an eyebrow. Treatment of my own…?

I glanced down at my arms. I glared.

"You see, near the hospital that would be ideal for treating your wife, sir, is a group home, specifically for teenagers. It's divided into small units, each with a personal counselor, to help out troubled teenagers. It's my belief, sir, that Kai would benefit from being around other teenagers with similar problems as he has."

Similar problems…? Group home…? _Counselor_…? I glared harder, fingers furling. 'And would you stop pretending I'm not in the room…?'

"As for you, sir," carried on Dr. Klaus, re-sitting himself—make up your freakin' mind where you want to be!—"there's a lovely hotel nearby where many people with loved ones in the hospital stay at. And I'm sure the counselors at the teen group home would have no problem speaking with _you_, if you'd like."

My father's smile seemed less sad. Excitement was glimmering in his light brown eyes now. "That sounds…ideal." His voice was practically a whisper. Slowly, I attempted to uncurl my fingers and calm down. My father liked this idea, clearly. Maybe I was opposed to it, but for him, I should…. I had caused him enough trouble anyway….

"There's…a catch though," Dr. Klaus remarked softly, folding his hands again. ('Could you stop fidgeting for _five seconds_?') "The hospital and group home…are in Japan."

My father and I both started a bit.

"Japan…?" my father repeated.

"Would you still be willing to go through with it? Like I said, the hospital could pay some expenses, there's insurance…. It really is ideal, sir."

Swallowing, my father shifted his gaze to floor, contemplating. "…What of…. Wouldn't there be a language barrier?"

'What? He still wants to…?'

Dr. Klaus smiled—he obviously liked that my father was into the idea. "Can you both speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good. I know a few doctors over there who can as well; I was counting on that you could speak it. Excellent." Relief suddenly washed over his features, and he relaxed back into his chair. "Would you like to consider it, sir?"

Clasping his hands together, my father rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. Silent reflection filled him as I began rapping my fingers against the side of the chair mindlessly. I suppose I was nervous. No—of course I was nervous. What if my father wanted to do this? That would mean I'd be living with a bunch of troubled strangers who I wouldn't be able to communicate all that well with while my mother would be cared for in some foreign hospital. We'd have to move to a new country, adjust to a completely different culture and lifestyle, for goodness knows how long….

Swallowing again, my father looked Dr. Klaus determinedly in the eye. "Yes, sir. I'd like to go through with it." A bit of shock rushed over his face all of a sudden. "Oh! Kai, I'm sorry." He quickly straightened and turned worriedly to me. "What do you think of this? Would you like to do it? Please, please—I'll leave it up to you."

'No…no, I _don't _want to. Not at all. I'm already dreading it. But you want to, Father. I've caused you so much trouble, so much pain over the years…and just as much recently. How could I be selfish to you, who would give up anything and everything for the sake of your wife and…child?'

"It sounds…great, Father." Yeah, I choked on the word "great", dread was rising in my throat, qualms were tugging at my soul, but whatever. He wanted to. So I would do this.

Smiling, my father placed his hand gently on the arm of my chair and turned back to Dr. Klaus. "Please, doctor—we'd like to go through with this."

Beaming, Dr. Klaus stood and vigorously shook my father's hand. "Excellent. My doctors and I will set up the arrangements in Japan right away. You should be ready to go next week or the one after."

We both stood, and I again avoided looking Dr. Klaus in the eye. Smiling, my father put a hand on my shoulder and began steering me towards the door, following the old doctor. "Thank you, doctor—thank you so much."

-- -- --

Klaus…isn't that German…? Or something…? XD I don't remember, I'm sorry! But I know it's not Russian. I just like that name, I've been wanting to use it in a story for a long time, ha ha, so since I didn't feel like looking up Russian surnames…ta-da! He's Dr. Klaus. XD I amuse myself, if no one else….

Also, I'm working extra hard to make sure I don't have to give Kai's parents names ever. Haha, I wonder if I can keep it up…? I just had Dr. K call Kai's father "sir", so it's working, mwahaha….

Anyway, I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter in the world, and it was rather short, but it's setting up for interesting things in the future:)

Please review! Thankies! Have a wonderful day, and God bless!

CyborgRockStar


End file.
